Amarante Takahashi the Flower that Never Fades
by WoofumsPup
Summary: My first story. Please no flames but Constructive Critism welcomed. Nicol x oc later. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry that I won't add one. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Chap 7 is up
1. A New Begining

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. If I did I would change certain things in the series.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

War is a horrible thing. It takes your family and friends away and you take the friends and family away from others. Why was I here than? Why am I fighting? Am I on the right side to be fighting on? I asked myself these questions everyday. Wait, I know I'm on the right side to be fighting on! This side that I'm on doesn't kill, because I belong to every side on the right now. It's somewhat fun, but it's kind of annoying because everyone ask why am I on all sides instead of one? I answer the same way: So I don't have to kill anyone, and so families won't loose love ones, friends will not loose friends, and lovers will not loose their lover. Some people understand that and others push it away. This is how I am though! This is Amarante Takahashi a flower that never fades. When I'm in deep thoughts like this I usually forget where I'm going or I trip over or break something. I remember what I doing now, I'm docking with the station I call home for now, the Remostation.

Originally it was just called the Remote Station, because it was in the debris belt. Then through a static transmission the only part of the words that got through were remo- and station. So it was dubbed the Remostation. It was a fun place to be is you were a civilian because you got to come off and have a little tour of the civilian wing and if I was there I would put on a concert. We like it for the people who come here to feel at home, even if it is for a short time.

"Lt!" a voice said over the intercom, "Are you there?" I snap out of my fantasy and turned my attention to the voice.

"Yes!" I said sternly. "Stop day dreaming and start with disengaging the locks!" the voice yelled. "Yes, sir," I said sternly. I switched on the mobile suit that was dormant in a man made rock so I could easily get through the debris belt. I switched a couple more switches and the locks began to disengage. "Disengaging locks," I said over the intercom. A couple more and the mobile suit was ready to be in use. It wasn't just a mobile suit though it was a Skygrasper and a Mobius zero. These settings will be useful when there is no need for a mobile suit. "Lock disengaging complete! The GAT-X857 Phase, ready for further orders sir," I said a little bored. The Phase is smaller than most mobile suits because of the Skygrasper and Mobius zero settings.

"Amaranta! Troy is about to be attacked by the GAT-X105!" Miki, the operator, told me.

"Do you want me to risk the Phase to be seen prematurely?" I asked. She told me to proceed saying that a life is more important than a mobile suit being seen. I rushed to where Troy was now retreating from the GAT-X105. It was pursuing him and it was close behind. Troy's Gin was damaged: it was missing an arm, a leg and the other hand. I took careful aim and I shot the Strike's weapon out of his hand. The pilot seem surprised because it suddenly stopped. Since he was confused I took the time to contact him. I told him, "GAT-x105 Strike please stop assaulting the Gin that was being attacked. He's on our side! If you have a ship; please return to it and we can assist you from there," I said sternly to the soldier. The soldier didn't say anything but began to retreat to his ship. I switched intercom links and said, "Miki, ask General Ibaraki if it's okay to bring the _Archangel_ crew on board," I said with a smile. "Hai!" she said gently. I had to transform into the Mobius Zero or I would probably be considered an enemy. I started to look through the debris for the Strike but no luck I already knew that he would allow them aboard. Miki called back and she told me that I knew him well enough that I didn't have to ask that question anymore. So like I said, he agreed. My endless searching paid off when I spotted the white ship. It's huge! I've never seen anything like it. I know I can't sit and marvel at it because there is work still need to be done. Once again I switch com links and said, "Lt. Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel_, allow the Remostation to provide you with supplies and a place to rest." I could hear her argue about it with her executive officer. "Excuse me for intruding but . . . it's pretty obvious that your searching for supplies if your in this deep," I said blushing. I'm glad that know one can see it though the helmet I wore. Eventually she did agree and the _Archangel_ followed me back to the Remostation which had Mirage Colloid. This allowed the station to be invisible to anyone who might be threat to us. "Deactivate Mirage Colloid," I told Miki. "Right!" she said and it was deactivated quickly. I guided the _Archangel_ to the port it would be in. After it flew in there probably would be some explaining and replacing the Strike's weapon maybe hand as well.

Archangel:

"That voice sounded familiar," Mu said to himself in the locker room.

"Do you know that person Lt. La Flaga?" Kira asked. "Maybe," Mu replied as a sigh, "Did you see what she was piloting?" "Ah. . .No I didn't," Kira said sounding somewhat confused. "That woman was piloting a Mobius Zero. I probably seen her from somewhere," Mu said with confidence. Yet, the only puzzling thing was that he was suppose to be the only survivor of Endymion. Were there other survivors as well? If there were, were they with her? This mysterious woman, who was she?


	2. The Crew with a Coordinator

Chapter 2

The Crew with a Coordinator

I'm nervous right now, I don't know what to except from this crew. I walked quickly to the hanger to get this over and done with. The whole crew was there. _Great! I love to talk in front of large crowds! _I thought sarcastically. Some of my superiors were there as well to welcome them to Remostation. I stood quietly as my superior talked to the others. I noticed a familiar voice. I look at the superiors of the _Archangel_ and noticed a familiar Blonde man. It was my cousin Mu La Flaga. It surprised me greatly, that I flinched somewhat. Mu's here? I thought he was on another ship that was heading for Heliopolis. "Lt. Takahashi, take our guest officers and the pilot of the Strike to see the Phase project," General Ibaraki told me after he shook Lt. Ramius's hand. I stood at attention and said, "Yes sir."

It was quiet walk to where the Phase project was. It pretty much quiet until Kira asked, "What exactly is the Phase Project?" "Right now that's for me to know and for you to find out, Kira," I said without looking at him. "How did you know my name?" he asked me stunned. "This station gets news very quickly because every personnel here is part of Orb, Z.A.F.T. and the OMNI Enforcers. If someone is Blue Cosmos or LOGOS they're not welcome here. That's why we have the Mirage Colloid. Why we let you aboard without a ship check because Kira is a coordinator and it would be very strange of you had someone from Blue Cosmos with a coordinator on board," I said blushing, "Sorry that I couldn't change into my uniform." I was still in my pilot suit carrying my helmet along with me.

"That's okay," Mu said putting his hand on my shoulder. Then he gets closer to my ear and whisper, "It's good to see you again cousin." After that he grabbed my hair and pulled it. "OWWW!" I yelled, "That really hurt M- I mean Lt. La Flaga." "When did your hair turn red with pink highlights? Your hair was pink with red highlights when you were tiny," Mu said exaggerating me being small. Eng. Badgiruel, Lt. Ramius, and Kira all looked confused about what we were talking about. Mu hesitated and then pushed me forward saying, "This is my cousin Amarante Takahashi; I've known her ever since she was a little baby," Mu said still pushing me forwards. "It's nice to meet everyone," I said giving a small bow. We walked for a little longer but not in silence well except for Eng. Badgiruel. There were many questions asked and stories shared as well as kicking Mu in the shin for something very embarrassing. The hanger would be a short tram ride away so we all piled into a tram that would take us to Phase Project. It suddenly got quiet and serious again except Mu, somewhat. After that I opened a hangar door with the print of my hand. "This is the Phase Project," I said flipping on some lights. The hangar was large and spacious fit for more mobile suits than what was in there. The only problem was that the Phase was still in the Mobius Zero form.

"One moment," I said blushing. I ran towards the Zero climbed it with my legs and jumped inside. I turned it on and it started to hover. I switched some switches and every part of the Mobius Zero changed into the mobile suit Phase. I opened the cockpit and got down. The Phase was a lot smaller than the Strike; maybe about half the size.

"It's a Gundam!" Kira said in aw.


	3. Robotic Crew

Chapter 3: Robotic Crew…I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I feel really bad that I haven't

* * *

"It's really nice to meet every one!" Bo said in her high pitched voice.

Kira asked quietly to Mu, "Is the mobile suit really talking?" He eyed the talking mobile suit in front of him.

"Knowing Amarante it's probably a robot," Mu told him quietly.

"Bo can you ever shut your trap?!" another voice said from the mobile suit.

"What exactly is going on here? Why is that Gundam talking without a pilot?" Natarle asked abruptly

"The mobile suit ISN'T talking, robots ARE talking," I said shutting off the mobile suit and objecting my 5 robotic assistants. "Ae, the bird, is in charge of the flight stabilizer when I'm in Earth's atmosphere but it does help me a little in space; Bo, the dog, is in charge of the weapon systems making sure they work properly or if one has over heated; Robo (AN: if someone can come up with a better name I would greatly appreciate it), the spider, is in charge of the overall systems making sure that the other robots don't slack off, Viper, the snake, is in charge of the visual systems of Phase; Liz, the lizard, is in charge of the defenses." Bo was the first one to come of the mobile suit, followed by Ae who landed softly on my shoulder, then Liz, soon after it was Robo, and lastly Viper who slithered up my arm and went around my neck.

"Well that answers your question, Kid, talking robots inside of the machine" Mu said patting Kira on the shoulder. Kira nodded quietly still astonished at what was in front of him. Moments went by with out anyone talking, it was an eerie feeling. I was the first one to speak.

"Well that concludes our tour, I hope you enjoyed it," I said heading towards the door out of this hidden hangar. There are 10 hangars like this out of sight from attackers but key to the Station. Most are used as supply holds and used for keeping cargo of damaged ships.

"Hold on! What is this mobile suit for anyways! It will only cause more destruction and suffering," Kira yelled at me.

"Phase is to keep the peace around and in the debris belt, to not use actually weapons or to only shot non-vital parts of the mobile suit and lastly," I paused, "to show the world that not every mobile suit is out to destroy anything and everything." After that I opened the door and left. THAT kid, Yamato, Kira, he seemed pretty upset with me but, I don't care what he thinks. Phase really didn't have any real weapons. Most were to stun or blind. Besides, if I killed "an enemy" I would soon be in front of a panel of judges with a court martial for killing a ally. I floated in the corridor for a couple seconds to see if they would be able to get back to their ship. My sister, Amaranta, came up behind me to scare me.

"I know you're there Amaranta you don't need to sneak up on me," I stated turning away from her. As usual she pouted and tried to hit me over the head; ducking I pushed her away from me. She lost her balance and started to float away doing back flips.

"Help me Amarante!" She said loudly. Sighing I pushed off one of the walls to propel myself towards her. Catching her by her foot I stopped her backwards summersaults. Mu who was in front of us laughed at our little seen.

"Having fun?" he asked still laughing at us. In instantly began to blush, Amaranta on the other hand smiled and nodded happily pushing him as I did to her. He didn't lose his balance as she did so she pushed him again, but he didn't lose his balance. Mu pushed Amaranta forehead and she went somersaulting again.

"You're still not use to space?" I asked catching her. She gave me a sheepish grin and nodded. I sighed pushing her to the ground so she could walk on it, then I pushed off the ceiling to propel myself to the floor as well. Mu floated above us for awhile thinking hard. I looked at Amaranta with a smile. She looked at me with a smile as well. We grabbed his feet and pulled him to the floor. He had a surprised look but that quickly turned to anger. We laughed from his surprised face than ran from him. As we ran from him it felt like an explosion was set off in the West wing of the Station. It threw Amaranta and I against the wall. Mu was thrown into another corridor.

I stood up racing to him. Another explosion was set off, throwing me into the same corridor as Mu. I hit my head up against something soft and fleshy. It still hurt because I pushed it against a wall. I moved away from it, it was Kira. He had a displeased look on his face.

"What's going on?! Why are there explosions?" He asked me.

"I don't know what's going on," I said. "It might be Blue Cosmos or LOGOS. I have to get back to Phase, if they get their hands on it, it would be bad. I ran out of that corridor and into the next one. More explosions sounded making my movement wobbly.

I opened the door to see to what I had dreaded, Blue Cosmos. I had no weapon but I could use my robots if they weren't deactivated. Someone spotted me and began to shot at me. Quickly I began to run for the nearest object to hide behind. I never carried a gun, now I wished I did. I heard the door open again, Kira was in the doorway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled turning around to get him out of the way. In mid-turn I felt a sharp pain in my left calf. I crumbled to the ground.

"Lt. Takahashi!" he yelled running to me getting me to a safe area. "We need to get you out of here."

"To Phase, we need to get to that," I said trying to stop the blood oozing out of my calf. Kira looked at me as if I was crazy but he nodded.

"We need a plan if we just run out there we'll be dead," I said with a huff.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked looking over the object to see if anyone was advancing on our postion.


	4. Live? or Die?

Chapter 4: Live? Or Die? I don't have much to say here. Is there anything that I can prove on?

* * *

I took a deep breath, "We need to activate my robots. Right now their in a pile near by, the only problem is they're in the open. One of us needs to go. I'll go get them, I think it's better that way." Kira gave me a funny look.

"No…I'll go. If you go you'll end up dead," Kira told me moving away from me.

"Are you nuts?! You're going to get yourself killed! I should go, I don't want to endanger a civilian," I told him trying to move towards my robots. He pushed me back and continued on his trek to my droids. He waited at the end of our cover, then dashed out and grabbed A.E. and B.O. and ran back. He put them next to me and smiled to show he was fine. He repeated this until all of the robots were with me. I took a small box off my belt and taking out several activation tools. I first activated A.E. because she could fly, easily activating Phase getting it to our position. I released her into the air; she took flight circling us once before connecting with Phase. I sighed with relief that no one noticed a robotic bird. _Naturals don't think sometimes_, I thought activating the rest. One of the "brighter" naturals came around our cover firing 6shots. I pushed Kira out of the way getting hit with all six rounds; most were non-life threatening except for the one lodge in between my lower ribs.

"Lt. Takahashi!" he yelled watching me collapse on the ground. The Cosmos member pointed his weapon at my head to finish me off. He fired the shoot, with a stroke of luck A.E. piloting Phase blocked the shot with the arm of the unit.

"Get on!" A.E. said lowering the hand so we could get inside the machine. Kira helped me on before he got on it as well. A.E. brought us to the cock pit of my unit. I weakly climbed in after Kira. The door shut behind me, we were finally safe. I made another sigh of relief before collapsing unconscious.

I woke up drowsy and in pain. Where in the world am I? I gazed at my surroundings; this place wasn't the Sick bay of my Station I was in unknown territory. Was I abroad the Blue Cosmos vessel being treated before interrogation or was I dead? A young lady with brown hair in an Earth Forces uniform walked in. I looked at her tiredly giving a small smile. She smiled back before leaving momentarily coming back with Kira and two other young men.

"So you're finally awake," Kira said pulling up a chair and sitting beside me. I nodded shutting my eyes recalling what happened.

"Wh-Who are th-they?"' I asked weakly looking at his small party. Kira turned to look at the before returning his gaze at me.

"These are my friend: Tolle, Kuzzey, Miri, and Sai," he replied pointing at each individual. "Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai and I carried you here and Miri looked after you while you were unconscious and when you were still under anesthesia. My mind was overloaded from all the information so I gave a confused nod. The boys left while this Miri person stayed.

"How do you feel?" she asked sitting in the chair that Kira pulled up next to me.

"In pain," I mumbled still trying to think of where I was and how I got there. She gave me a sad look taking the wet cloth off my forehead rewetting it before putting it back in its place. I looked at her face: She was very young maybe about 16.

"Ar-Are you on-one of the ki-kids that are Fr-from He-Heliopolis?" I stammered out weakly. She was surprised that I knew what that they were the students from Heliopolis. She nodded once before letting the nurse take my temperature. It was high 102.7 I heard her say.

"Is it really that high?" I heard her ask putting her hand over her mouth. She looked at me fearfully hoping I would survive. I winked at her giving her a weak smile before drifting off into unconsciousness.


	5. The Situation

The Situation: Not much to say...

* * *

I woke up to the sound of people's voices. I wasn't sure what they were chattering about since the talk was soft. I looked up seeing the _Archangel's _ship captain, first officer and Mu of all people. So I must be on the new warship, _Archangel. _Why am I on this vessel? They didn't notice I was awake yet until Mu spoke.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," he said smiling at me moving closer to the bed which I laid in. I stared at him confused about the situation.

"Wh-Why am I he-here?" I asked loud enough for everyone to here but I was still very weak.

They looked at each before the ship captain answered, "Kira brought you aboard since you were losing blood." I nodded trying to move my injured arm to a comfortable place but it was uncooperative falling on to my chest. I winced from pain lifting my arm up setting it back in its original position. The first officer watched me suspiciously. I saw her look from the corner of my eye but acted like I didn't notice.

"Will I be re-returned to th-the st-station?" I asked weakly. The three officers looked at each. Something didn't seem right; they were going to return me to it, right? Minutes passed and there was no answer.

Mu finally answered, "They wanted you to collect more data through combat. So you'll be staying here for awhile." I didn't answer but I did give a nod. The Captain and first officer left the room.

"Th-The first officer se-seems sus-suspicious," I told him. He looked at me and laughed loudly.

"She's always like that," he told me after he finished laughing.

* * *

Weeks passed and I was able to venture out of the infirmary. The ship had the newest technology. It sometimes made me feel like tinkering with the systems. Yet, tinkering would result in a court martial. I made my way through halls and corridors trying to find my way to the bridge. I know you had to take an elevator to get there but everything looked the same. I searched for an hour before giving up. Afterwards I began to walk around randomly. Places I found on the way were: The infirmary, the mess hall, various sleeping quarters and the hangar. I was surprised to see so many civilian refugees aboard the vessel. Some of the refugee children played in the hall with paper made toys or toys they had with them. Watching them brought a feel of calmness over my body as a leaned against a wall. Kira came by quietly passing by me causing me to jump. Kira laughed a little but he apologized. I laughed with him.

"Could you please show me where the bridge is?" I asked shyly. "It's a little confusing here," I added. He seemed a little surprised. Once he was calm he answered.

"Sure, I just need to talk to Lieutenant La Flaga first," he told me. I accompanied him on his small trek to the hangar where my lazy cousin was slacking off. He floated in space relaxed and almost a sleep. I sighed rolling my eyes propelling my body off the ground to bump into him. I forcefully shook him causing him to become startled throwing me into a near by wall. My body bounced off as pain shot through my body. Kira helped my body become upright before helping me to the ground.

"Are you alright Lieutenant Takahashi?" Kira asked gently once I stopped coughing. While I was cough I did cough up some blood but I hid it in my hands. Mu gave me a sympathetic look as he drifted to the floor.

"Sorry, about that Amarante," he said scratching the back of his head. I playful punched his shoulder but he noticed the blood on my hand. He grabbed my wrist pulling it forward before forcing my hand open. "You're bleeding on the inside," he stated seriously. I laughed nervously before coughing again, blood arising from my throat. I felt dizzy and I fell onto to Kira. The last thing I remembered was Mu shaking me before my world turned pitched black.


	6. Ship Tranfer in the battle field

Hi everyone….Long time no see, eh? Well for starts the first part of this chapter is in 3rd person and the second part in 1st. It's a double chapter for not updating in a long time

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Nicol stared out the window of the _Vesalius._ Space seemed even more Nebulous than before. Was something being pulled away from him? Maybe he was homesick or he lost one of his musical compositions. He shook his head washing the thoughts from his mind when his room mate Athrun Zala entered. Nicol waved kindly as Athrun floated by to lay on his bed. Once Athrun was on his bed he closed his eyes before opening them to study Nicol. To Athrun, Nicol was TOO quiet for comfort.

"Something wrong?" Athrun asked sitting up to see Nicol's face more easily.

"I feel like something is being pulled away from me. I guess I'm just homesick," Nicol said with a weak smile. He floated over to his bed reaching into his pocket, pulling something shiney and small out of it. Athrun craned his neck to see what it was but the shiney object was hidden within Nicol's hand. Using the ceiling, Nicol pushed himself to the ground before sitting on his own bed. Athrun leaned curiously to get a better view of Nicol's hands to see the object.

"We're getting a new pilot, in a bout a day or so," Athrun said cheerfully trying to change the mood of the room. Nicol didn't say anything, he looked up and stared out of the window. _The room has become extremely cold_, Athrun thought.

Nicol finally spoke gloomly, "Really?" Athrun sighed standing up, walking over to Nicol's bed, standing in front o him. Nicol looked up questionally before looking at a heart-shaped locket in his hand. _So that's what that shiney object was,_ Athrun thought. Athrun opened his mouth to question him but it slid shut when he saw a tiny picture inside the locket. The picture had a girl with red and pink hair as well as Nicol in it. Their faces were filled with happiness and joy.

"Is that your girl friend?" Athrun asked. Nicol's face turned bright red. He quickly tried to hide the locket within his pocket shaking his head no. Athrun tackled Nicol taking the locket from his hand before it reached the pocket.

"Give that back!" Nicol demanded grabbing the cuff of Athrun's uniform. Unfortunately Nicol's hand slipped as he tried to pull Athrun closer.

"So what's your girlfriend's name?" Athrun asked elbowing Nicol in the shoulder. Nicol sighed taking in deep breaths to calm himself down.

"First off she's not my girl friend, her name is Amarante and, "Nicol sain before mumbling, "she's my fiancee." His face reddened again.

"She's your what?" Athrun asked confused.

"My fiancee," Nicol said calmly but loud enough for Athrun to hear. Shocked Athrun stared at him. Nicol turned away at him sitting down on his bed.

"Is this an arrange marriage?" Athrun asked as he watched the locket float by. Nicol nodded silently as Athrun thought of his own fiancee Lacus. Lacus had pink hair, she was the daughter of the PLANTS supreme council, she was also a popular pop star known by almost all coordinators. Yet, who was Amarante? Was she a person who had a famous relative? Was she famous herself? Why were they in an arranged marriage? When did they meet? The questions encircled Athrun's mind as Nicol calmed himself.

"Who is she?" Athrun asked sotly. Nicol sighed slightly.

"She's the daughter of a small nation," Nicol replied loudly.

"One of Orbs leaders?" Athrun asked curiously, thinking of Orb as a tiny country.

"No a nation that is in the debris belt. If I ever go see her when we have time off you can come with me. It's a tiny place but there are so many colonies within the debris belt."

"So, how do the colonies avoid the floating debris?" Athrun asked sitting next to Nicol interested in the girl and her life.

Nicol laughed, "The colonies are in the debris. They have many parts attached to each other so when pieces of debris or other colonies bump into each other they absorb the impact."

"But why the debris belt? Junius 7 is there," Athrun said softly thinking of his mother.

"They believe they're protected there, and about Junius 7, they don't go anywhere near it to supplies and they keep it clean and most of the debris away from it so people can visit it without killing themselves," Nicol stated.

"How did you meet her?" Athrun asked Nicol blushed lightly as her shifted on the bed.

"Technically I met her when she was born but when I officially met her was when I was three," Nicol said with a yawn.

"Where is she now? I bet she somewhere safe in a colony," Athrun said reassuringly. Nicol small smile faded to a frown.

"She's a soldier in their army," Nicol said softly adding, "and she is the heir for leading the country." Athrun frowned, why would the girl do that? How old was she? If Nicol was there when she was born she had to be younger then him, right?

"How old is she?" Athrun said changing the subject quickly.

"15, exactly one month younger than me," Nicol said cheerfully.

"It's odd to think you have a financee! I have to tell Yzak and Dearka about this," Athrun said happily.

"No can't tell anyone. The small nation wants no one to know of this until the end of the war," Nicol said coldly.

"Why?" Athrun asked confused.

"They don't want Z.A.F.T. to think I'm a go between for the nation and Z.A.F.T." Nicol said continuing his cold tone. Athrun nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence for minutes in a loss of words.

"Do you know where we're going?" Nicol asked changing the subject.

"Ah, yeah, somewhere in the debris belt," Athrun stammered out weakly. Nicol's heart skipped a beat, he smiled standing up before facing Athrun.

"This is great! You can finally meet her. Well see you later, Athrun," Nicol said rushing out the door.

"Wait," Athrun said going to the door but Nicol was already gone.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

(Amarante's POV for those who don't know or didn't notice)

I heard my name being called, it was distant and filled with worry. The voice called my name again, this time it was closer and more clear. The voice was so familiar to me, it sounded like Mu. Apon opening my eyes, I wasblinded by light, there was the smell of rubbing alcohol, the sounds of a heart beat monitor, the dripping sounds of an IV and the movement of oxygen to somewhere to someone. As my senses adjusted I noticed that I was in the infirmary. I began to panic as I quickly sat up but a force pushed me back down.

"Stay down and barely move. You have been poison," said the force. I realised it really was Mu. He was only trying to help me. His hands were shaking as he stared at me calmly. I laid as still as I possibly could but I shifted when Lt. Ramius came in with an emotionless face but her eyes were worried.

"Lt. Takahashi, you're being transferred to a Z.A.F.T. vessel under a temporary cease fire," she stated sternly but with a hint of worry.

"Are you serious?!" Mu started, "You can't transfer her like that! You can't give her to the enemy!" Mu was enraged.

"Lt. La Flaga please refrain from other outburst of comments. It's better this way, she'll be in better care." She said warmly placing a hand on Mu's shoulder. He let out a big sigh while a nurse came into the room with a syringe.

"The doctor from the Z.A.F.T. vessel requested that you would be unconscious upon arrival," the nurse said injecting the fluid into the IV Push. The arm that the IV was in began to hurt so I tried to touch it but Mu held my other hand still. I began to feel sleepy as I drifted into a long sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes the infirmary was different. This must have been the Z.A.F.T. vessel. My eyes traced the room taking in the scenery.Something was warm in my hand. It felt like someone else's hand, but who did I know on this Z.A.F.T. vessel? I ownly met Z.A.F.T. soldiers at the Remostation when they needed to be resupplied, I didn't really KNOW them though. I looked at the hand following it up the body to see the face. I was so surprised to see it was Nicol. Yet, why was I on his ship?

"Nicol," I muttered weakly. He looked down at me happily seeing that I was awake.

"Don't talk, you're still a little weak," Nicol warned me. I nodded gently taking in the oxygen from the oxygen mask. Suddenly the ship began to vibrate violently. An attack here? There was a temporary cease fire until the ships were out of radar and visible range. Who was attacking us? Nicol let go of my hand abrutly standing up. The stool he sat on tipped over and floated in the emptiness of what we call space.

"It's an attack!" said a frighten nurse, "The Legged Ship is attacking!"

"That isn't possible. We watched it go out of range and sight before to the _Vesalius_," Nicol said loudly. I sat up weakly feeling my stomach twist painfully. Nicol pushed me back down with a smile. I struggled yet, he was stronger than me in my weak state.

"Why are they attacking?!" the nurse shrieked, "We have one of their allies onboard!" The nurse began panic as the _Vesalius _shook again.

"Stay down for me okay?" Nicol told me looking over his shoulder as he left the room. I nodded looking back at the cowering nurse.

"Ms., it's okay. We'll be okay because the ship is protected," I said warmly.

"It won't! We're all going to die!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Judging by the way she was acting this was her first time she had seen combat.

"This is your first time seeing combat isn't it? I asked curiously. She nodded crouching down in a near by corner.

"Don't be frightened, we have several excellent pilots protecting us," I said warmly as I became weaker. She gave me a single nod standing up in the corner. She still shook from being terrified but she was calmer. The _Vesalius _would rattle from time to time as the minutes passed by before signal flares were fired. Nicol came back 25 minutes later but this time he brought a friend. His friend was male, having green eyes, supporting blue hair and he was taller than Nicol. I observed him, he seemed very familiar.

"Amarante this is my friend Athrun Zala," Nicol told me happily

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Amarante. I've heard many wonderful things about you," Athrun told me formally causing me to giggle. I wasn't use to people calling me "Miss."

"It's nice to meet you too…Mr. Zala," I continued to giggle, Athrun blushed lightly.

"There's no reason to be so formal, Athrun, and there's no reason to tease, Amarante," Nicol laughed.

"So how do you feel?" Athrun asked with concern, "I heard you were posioned."

"I feel much better now, thank you for asking. That was really kind of you to ask," I said with a blush crawling on to my face. Nicol bent down to whisper into my ear, brushing hair out of my face.

"Athrun knows our little secret and he swore to secrecy until we annouce our engagement," Nicol whispered. He backed away from ear to see my face my stunned face. He began to pet my head smiling at me, before standing up fully.Athrun began to smile before he patted Nicol's shoulder.

"Congratulations," Athrun whispered as the automatic door opened revealing a doctor with a clipboard in hand. Athrun walked out going passed the doctor glancing at the clipboard.

"I'm sorry Ensign Amalfi but you're going to leave so I can run some test on Lt. Takahashi," he said flipping through the paper on the clipboard. Surprisingly, Nicol gave me a kiss on my cheek before he left to catch up with Athrun. The doctor performed his tests to make sure all of the posion was out of my body.

"Good news, all of the posion is out of your body, but you need to stay in the infirmary for a week then in your quarters for about the same time," the doctor told me with a smile.

"What?! What am I suppose to do?!"

"You can probably get a job on the bridge and absolutely no mobile suit combat,"

I sighed looking at the wall as the doctor left my bed and eventually the infirmary. I became sleepy and my eyes began to slowly close. My eyes drifted to the opening of the door. Nicol came through it giving me a kiss on the forhead before a slight kiss to my lips. Falling asleep with Nicol at my side seemed like a dream that I dreamt many times before.


	7. Tears of Sorrow

Chapter 7: Tears of Sorrow

This chapter is mostly about Nicol and Amarante

* * *

A week passed and I was thankfully released from the infirmary. They had prepared quarters for me and Nicol & Athrun helped me walk to it. On the walk to the quarter we ran into two other male red pilots. A blonde that was a little lighter than me and the other had silver hair with a light complexion. The blonde looked over at me giving me a wink. He seemed pretty friendly but the other pilot didn't seem like the blonde.

Athrun and Nicol dropped me off at the room I'd use. Their commander, Rau Le Creuset, wanted to see them. I sighed sitting on my bed. The room had one bed, a desk, a monitor instead of a window. It was lonely in the room, there was no one to talk to. The doctor told me to rest as often as I can so I didn't become fatigued. Athrun or Nicol could come back with in an hour or more. I laid down on my bed staring at the black monitor. About every 10minutes I shifted my position restlessly. 2 hours later I shut my ears weakly, drifting into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of crashes and explosions near by the ship. Another battle something I was use to. The ship shook violently causing me to be thrown from my bed. Afterwards the _Vesalius _began to dip to one side. _One of the engines had been hit, _I thought turning on the monitor worriedly.

"I have to do something," I choked. More explosions started on the ship. There were critical damages on the _Vesalius. _The images on the monitor showed the _Archangel_,The GATX – 105 Strike, my cousin's Mobius Zero and another mobile suit that I didn't know of were defending it. I began to have a sickening feeling about it. The mobile suit wasn't from Z.A.F.T., the Earth Forces only had the Strike, and Orb had no mobile suits so they can remain neutral. The only place where it could've come from is my nation, Z.A.D.F.T. Who ever it was he or she was really focused on destroying the _Vesalius. _The sickening feeling increased dramatically. I knew that fighting style, it was my twin sister Amaranta. How could she?! She vowed to stay on our one and only military base. Now why is she trying to destroy the vessel I'm on?

I had to contact her so she would stop. Quickly, I walked to the door to open it. It didn't budge Nicol had locked it and he took all of my lock picking tools. I sighed painfully sliding to the floor. I didn't stay there though, due to gravity. I watched the monitor waiting for the _Archangel _to send out a signal flare. The G-weapons armor should be running out of power soon. The injured _Vesalius _sent out three signal flares signaling retreat. The mobile suits began to retreat to the _Vesalius._ The units from the _Archangel _continued to pursue until the _Archangel _sent out its own signal flares causing the units to retreat to it. Tears stung my eyes as the mobile suits returned to the ship. I was sickened when I thought of my sister trying to kill me.

Moments later, Nicol came back to the room dressed in his Z.A.F.T. uniform. His normal smile turned into a frown when he saw the tears floating near his face. He floated up to my curled body, as the door closed behind him. Nicol pulled me to the floor looking at my tear filled face. He placed his hand on my cheek, knowing about my sister. My sad thoughts turned to angered ones.

"Father authorized this. He's the one trying to kill me and Amaranta is in on this too!" I told Nicol angrily. Nicol placed his other hand on my cheek pulling me close. I expected him to kiss me but I was wrong. He began to pet my head singing softly to me causing me to become a light crimson in the face. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body. Nicol laid his head on top of mine causing his short green hair to mix in with long red and pink hair. My eyes began to water more, causing a concerned Nicol to wipe the tears away.

"It's okay Amarante," Nicol whispered to me softly.

"How is it okay?!" I told Nicol pushing him away. Nicol was startled by my actions.

"Amare, please calm down," He told me pulling me close again, _Amare _my nickname that only Nicol's family and Mu only used. They only time they used it was when they were concerned or happy for me.

"My sister is trying to kill me," I told Nicol angrily. He smiled softly trying to calm him down. He kissed my forehead as he gave me a tight squeeze hug.

"And I'm going to protect you until I die," Nicol said gently placing me on the bed. Nicol placed his hand on my shoulder with a weak but confident smile. He leaned down kissing my lips before laying his forehead on mine. I could feel his breath on my face and how it tickled my neck.

"I love you," he mumbled kissing my nose. He stood up glancing around the room before leaving.

"I love you too," I said after he left. I pulled back the bed sheets laying my head on the soft but mildly flat pillow. In about 5 minutes I was asleep, when Nicol walked back into the room. I guess he was waiting outside to make sure I was asleep. He wore a soothing smile as he picked me up before he sat on my bed. He laid my head on his lap smoothing the hairs down on my head. His eyes began to close as he yawned tiredly. He began to pet my head as his eyes began to close. As he fell asleep his smile never faded.


	8. Missing

Amarante Takahashi the Flower that Never Fades Chapter 8 - 

The break is done and I don't want to study. People with fanfic accounts please R&R…

---

I woke up well rested, but noticed that I was slightly elevated. I looked up to see a sleeping form above me. Quietly I sat up getting off the bed and in a drawer near by I took out a knife. I grabbed the man's shoulder putting the knife to his neck. The man didn't wake up so I shook him.

"Why are you in my bed?!" I asked sternly.

"Amarante? You do know it's me, Nicol right?" he said sleepily. I blushed placing the knife on the desk before going back to Nicol. He had fallen asleep again causing me to giggle.

"You need more rest Nicol," I muttered helping him into the bed. I leaned over him giving him a tender kiss. Suddenly I felt his hands tickle me waist. I laughed, trying to stop Nicol. He pulled me on to the bed still tickling me. He laughed trying to make me run out of breath.

"You always act so tough. Become my little Pinny Pin again!" Nicol said kissing her cheek. He tickled her more until she was gasping for breath.

"I'm still your little Pin, no matter how I act," I gasped from being breathless.

"Do you remember how you got that name?" Nicol asked.

"Of course, Your Mother called you little pianist and me the little piano since you would poke me all the time," I said poking him in the shoulder.

"No that didn't happen I was the one to call you that because you were my apprentice. So I called you my little piano and then my mom overheard me calling you that. That was the most embarrassing day of my life," Nicol told me as we began to float in space. I hugged him sending us back to the bed.

"I still believe in my story Nicol," I said as Nicol rubbed my cheek. We hit the bed before being sent into orbit again. I leaned my head into his hand gently that caressed my face.

"Nicol, Amarante? Can I come in?" Athrun asked over the intercom.

"Sure," Nicol said helping me to the ground. Athrun opened the door walking through it. Nicol had his arm around my waist pulling me close. I giggled blushing lightly hugging Nicol.

"You two seem to be very happy," Athrun said looking between our faces. I blushed heavily turning away from Nicol and Athrun.

"We're just happy to see each other. The last time I saw her was before the war started, maybe about 5 months before it," Nicol informed Athrun. Nicol began to sway back and forth gently.

"That's a long time to be separated," Athrun said with surprised.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to see Amarante again though," Nicol said softly before making his voice cheerful, "I'm still happy to see her!" I frowned at Nicol's statement, Yeah I'm glad he wanted to see me but he's been worrying about me.

"Nicol, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," I told him with a smile.

He frowned, "You risked your life everyday and you almost died from that poison."

"It was only once, it'll never happen again," I told him.

"You're still being affected by that poison. Pleases can you stop fighting in this war. You're going to get killed," Nicol said sternly.

"Nicol, honestly do you think I'll die that easily?" I said with a cocky grin.

"Don't be cocky," Nicol said slapping the side of my head before leaving. I flinched looking at Athrun. Athrun shrugged before he also left.

"Why is everyone leaving?" I asked out loud. I left the room floating through space. Athrun was gone, Nicol was gone and the other people I met earlier weren't there. The whole ship seemed empty. I went to the mess hall and to the bridge. No one was there. I went to the hangar, no one was there either. _Where is everyone? _I thought going to the infirmary.

There were no doctors, or patients or even nurses. Something wasn't right here; everyone was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered my call. I walked out of the infirmary bumping into Athrun. I fell against the closing door causing my hair to get stuck.

"Sorry Amarante," Athrun said trying to pull me away from the door.

"Ow, Don't pull my hair is stuck!" I yelled trying to open the door but I noticed my cuff was also stuck in the door. Athrun opened the door pulling me away.

"Where is everyone?" Athrun asked as we walked through the empty corridors.

"I don't know, you guys left and then no one was there," I said worriedly.

"I went after Nicol but he wasn't in sight," Athrun told me.

"Nicol, was a little upset but that doesn't explain why everyone else is missing," I worried.

"Everyone's missing? Did you check the bridge?"

"Yes and the infirmary and the mess hall. There was no one there!"

"Are you sure? Do you think the antibiotics are affecting you in a negative way?"

"No, I'm being honest no one is on board," I said softly. The ship shook violently as we collided with something. I felt Athrun grab me protectively.

"We hit something," Athrun said as he hit the wall holding me tightly, "Stay here and I'll investigate."

"No, I'll come with you," I said as he let go of me.

"No go back to your room. If someone is aboard the ship it would be better if only one of us investigated," Athrun said

"But if there is someone, it would be better if we went in a group," I said making a point.

Athrun sighed, "Fine you can come with me, but if something was going happen promise me you'll get out of here."

"Did Nicol tell you that?" I asked suspiciously.

Athrun sighed once again, "He just wants you to be safe."

"He worries too much," I said pulling Athrun to the bridge.

---

End of Chapter 8

---

I still love this story the most out of all of them.


	9. Hiatus

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next three weeks I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over.**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter.**


	10. Hiatus Lifted

Hiatus Lifted.

Chapters will come within the next weeks.


	11. Summer Hiatus

Sorry no new Chapter…

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next week and a half I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over. I'm tempted to write something but right now…**

**Finals are more important than writing….**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter**

**I wish you have a good day…And don't feel down because…**

**SUMMER IS HERE! YEAH!**


	12. Summer Hiatus Lifted

Summer Hiatus Lifted

**Summer Hiatus Lifted!**

**I'm out of school and I'm so ready to write for a long time!**

**I just got back from a party…I was bored and I came up with some good ideas.**

**And those stories that I haven't updated since my last hiatus…**

**Don't worry I'll update those too!**


End file.
